POR FAVOR
by Mitsuki-neko-uchiha
Summary: Deidara siente curiosidad por saber que se siente ser seme, ¿que le contestara Sasori? one-shot. LEMMON


Bueno esta muy claro que todas o todos en caso de que alla hombres que prometi poner un ficc sasodei como sasori de uke y pos aki esta, me rompi la cabeza pensando en este ficc, espero les guste

Bueno esta muy claro que todas o todos en caso de que allá hombres que prometí poner un ficc sasodei como sasori de uke y pos aquí esta, me rompí la cabeza pensando en este ficc, espero les guste.

SASORI:- espera…espera…piénsalo mejor (de repente deidara sale de la nada y lo empieza a jalar)

DEIDARA:- vamos sasori no danna, ya comienza el ficc.

DEI-CHAN:- y aquí esta:

**-dialogo de personajes-**

_-pensamiento de personajes- _

(nota de la autora)

**ATENCIÓN: naruto no es mió, es de masashi- sensei, si no ni Sasori ni Deidara abrían muerto.**

**El ficc contiene yaoi y lemmon así que si no te gusta no lo leas **

**--POR FAVOR--**

Era un día normal, como cualquier otro, excepto por una cosa, Sasori había ido solo a una misión de reconocimiento y Deidara lo extrañaba muchísimo. Necesitaba abrazarlo y darle uno que otro beso, puesto que desde hace unos meses atrás ellos rompieron la relación maestro-aprendiz para comenzar una como amantes, todos en akatsuki ya lo sabían y solían jugarles bromas pero realmente no les importaba en lo mas mínimo.

**-te extraño, danna- **decía después de suspirar mientras caminaba por el pasillo dirigiéndose a su habitación. Camino y camino, sentía que nunca llegaría al lugar que deseaba, la verdad no quería, no si Sasori no danna no estaba ahi. A el le gustaba dormir acurrucado junto a el cobijado por sus brazos, pero desde hace unos días una peligrosa curiosidad lo había invadido, causando una que otra pelea ente Sasori y el.

**--FLASH BACK--**

Estaban los dos artistas acostados sobre la cama semi-desnudos dandose dulces caricias acompañadas de besos calidos. De repente fueron paradas por el rubio quien miro divertido a Sasori, quien solo le dio una mirada curiosa.

**-¿pasa algo?- **pregunto mientras observaba como Deidara bajaba su cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos (SASO-CHAN: estilo Hinata), lo miro de reojo y se puso frente a el sin verlo a la cara pues suponía cual seria la respuesta que tendría ante su pregunta.

**-da…danna, ¿me ****dejaría ser séme una vez en mi vida?- **ante tal pregunta Sasori abrió muy grandes sus ojos y se puso rojo como una fresa, y después frunció el seño y miro a Deidara.

**-no, pienso morir siendo virgen de atrás- **Deidara se decepciono y comenzó a insistir una y otra ves causando la ira de Sasori quien se arto y para callarlo comenzó a besarlo una y otra vez. (DEI-CHAN: valla manera de callar a alguien)

**--FIN DEL FLASH BACK--**

Entro a la habitación y observo a Sasori saliendo del baño con una toalla en la cintura mientras algunas gotas bajaban por su torso desnudo, su cabello brillaba por lo húmedo que estaba. Esto solo causo un gran sonrojo en Deidara quien se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla a manera de saludo y otra cosa más. Sasori suspiro y acaricio la mejilla de deidara.

**-hoy no Deidara, estoy cansado- **Deidara vio eso como una oportunidad muy "buena" y lo miro divertidamente con ideas cursándole por la mente. El otro sabia exactamente lo que iba a decir, y simplemente se dio vuelta.

**-por favor, Sasori UNA vez no te ara daño- **decía mientras cruzaba sus brazos, sus mejillas estaban un poco infladas en señal de que estaba apunto de hacer un berrinche. Sasori se le volvió a acercar ya vestido, y le dio un beso, que sin pedir nada fue correspondido, un beso casto y puro, le fascinaba hacer enojara a Deidara. Le gustaba hacerle creer que por fin había accedido, para después darle a entender que no. Eso hacia que se enojara más.

**-ya te dije que estoy cansado- **le volvió a repetir.

**-pero ****así tu no tendrás que hacer nada- **se justifico con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro. Negó con la cabeza y se acostó en la cama preparándose para dormir. Deidara se cambio y se acostó a un lado de el abrazándolo por la espalda mientras seguía insistiéndole. Se arto y lo jalo haciendo que se voltease y se puso encima de el.

**-pues si no quieres no me importa, de todas formas lo are- **eso hizo que Sasori se exaltara, nunca había visto e Deidara con ese brillo lujurioso en sus ojos. Le separa las piernas cuidadosamente y se recuesta sobre el para besarlo apasionadamente, el otro que reencontraba debajo de el se dejaba hacer alo deseo del otro, no entendía por que pero de verdad lo estaba disfrutando. Pronto algunos gemidos fueron soltados por su boca al sentir los labios de Deidara sobre su cuello. (En mi ficc sasori es humano) esos gemidos solo incitaban a Deidara a ir por mas, acariciar, besar, sentir el cuerpo de su amado como el solía hacerlo.

Comenzaron a desnudarse con movimientos pausados sin parar de besarse. Las carisias aumentaron y pronto Deidara posiciono su miembro en la entrada de Sasori. Entro causando un grito de sasori, el sabia lo que sentía, especialmente por que era "virgen de atrás".

**-tranquilo, pronto pasara- **Sasori lo vio con ojitos de borrego lo que causo una sonrisa por parte de Deidara, quien continuo con las envestidas lentamente para tratar de no hacerle daño a sasori quien gemía sin control. Pronto comenzó a aumentar la velocidad y profundidad de las envestidas. Sasori se aferro a Deidara sintiendo las oleadas de placer causadas por este. Cercano el orgasmo Deidara se acerco a Sasori y lo comenzó a besar para gusto de este. Pronto Sasori termino en el vientre de Deidara y este dentro de el. Se dejo caer a un lado de Sasori, se volteo a verlo.

**-¿y bien?- **dijo mientras trataba de regularizar su respiración, el otro lo volteo a ver y se acurruco junto a el abrazándolo de la cintura. Se confundió con la reacción que tuvo y estaba a punto de preguntar de nuevo cuando el otro contesto.

**-todo e****l tiempo te ago pasar por esto- **hubo un silencio por uno minutos **–pero por esto pagaras muy caro- **Deidara sonrió, sabiendo como iba a pagar ese precio, pero realmente no era un gran problema para el.

**-pero****… ¿lo repetiremos?- **pregunto con curiosidad

**-supongo que si- **Deidara se animo muchísimo y abrazo a Sasori con mucha fuerza por la emoción, y escucho un suspiro por parte de este **–pero dentro de mucho tiempo- **eso hizo que Deidara se pusiera serios, pero después sonrió de nuevo.

_-eso significa que le gusto- _pronto sintió la tranquila respiración de Sasori en su pecho y lo cobijo para que no pasara frió en la noche.

Estaba feliz, después de todo una vez a la semana no le haría daño a Sasori, se acomodo junto a el y durmieron abrazados. Como siempre.

**--FIN--**

La verdad el ficc no fue lo que esperaba pero quede satisfecha con el.

DEIDARA: yo tambien.

SASORI: yo sigo enojado

No importa, aquí yo te controlo asi que mejor aguantate danna o de ahora en adelante seras uke de por vida (lo mira maléficamente)

Bueno eso es todo, como siempre espero reviews 


End file.
